Dark Species Academy Of Witchcraft And Wizardry
by unknown349
Summary: what happens when lioness, Nala Pantherinea, captures the hearts of the vampire Draco Malfoy and the werewolf Harry potter. How will she cope with these possessive males and her protective pack mates?


Dark species academy of witchcraft and wizardry

Summary- what happens when lioness, Nala Pantherinea, captures the hearts of the vampire Draco Malfoy and the werewolf Harry potter. How will she cope with these possessive males and her protective pack mates?

Chapter 1 -Han Vol Dan

My throat felt closed and swollen. I was acutely conscious of the mechanics of my body. The way I took in air. The way it moved through my body. Scents grew stronger; flooding my system until I feared it might shut down. My body burned, tension coiling tighter and tighter the itch not only through my skin, but through every cell in my body.

I knew then without a doubt that it was happening again. I felt caged and claustrophobic in my little hut on my pride land and quickly raced outside. But the African heat did nothing to sooth the achy swollenness of my breast, my nipples where hard and so sensitive that with each step I took made them rub against the ruff clothing that covered my breast, sending nerve ending sizzled and electrical charges raced straight to my core.

My breathing was ragged as I limped towards the lake hoping water would calm down my hormones. Musky, masculine scents surrounded me, making my cat purr in excitement and me sighed in relief. Growls were heard from behind me and the battle to claim me had begun.

Everything felt to tight, especially my skull. I felt as if I had a fever that was rising until I was going to burn from the inside. The rustles of the insect, the constant, never-ending hum of cicadas and the flittering of birds and the screeching of monkeys provided comfort as I tried to dim the burning inferno that was taking place inside me.

My legs felt rubbery and I found myself on ground inches from the river, my muscles contorting. My hand curved and knotted, knuckles extending. Muscles contorted once again and a wave of fur raced over my body, and disappeared. Bones and joints snapped and I cried out in pain, the sound foreign but yet still familiar, my vocal chords nearly crushed under the changes in my throat.

Tears burned in my eyes as the twisting and gut-wrenching turning of my body inside out. My spine bent that long, flexible instrument that allowed me to twist and leap, to turn in mid-air. I breathed deeply, trying to call to my cat. I could still here the battle nearby, here the roars, and cries of defeat. i could smell there arousal and their eagerness to be my chosen mate for tonight. But there could only be one winner.

It was closer. My body reshaping, tendons and muscles protested and ache. Sharp stabs of aching pain cut through me, but now I could barely acknowledge the transformation as my body reshaped. I felt my cat, my other half. The lithe, compact body, the heightened senses, the raging needs. The sense of oneness was gone as my cat emerged. I shook my golden coat and rolled my body one the ground leaving my scent, purring in delight at being in my cat form.

A soft growl from behind me had me leaping gracefully to my feet and I purred loudly taking in the powerful male lion that had defeated all the other males. With lust clouding my mind I stretched languidly-seductively-and looked over my shoulder at the large male coming closer to me. At once I moved, enticing him, rubbing my scent on tree and ground leaving him in no doubt how very alluring I could be. The male followed at a more cautious pace but there was a smug glint in his eye suggesting I would soon submit to his possession.

I deliberately enticed and seduced him, rubbing my beautiful coat along the trees. The male cat eyes widened and pressed his ears forward, signalling he wanted to play. All cats enjoyed playing- even the large ones. I bared my teeth and within moments we were chasing one another, wrestling, and tumbling over and over on the rocking carpet of dry land. All the while, me and my cat continued to entice the lion with her seductive vocal communication as she rolled and stretched. Every time he tried to come closer, we rebuffed him with a growl, spitting and hissing our refusal even as we leapt away in a seductive move, inviting chase.

Each time he tried to come closer, he moved away when he heard my growl in annoyance. Heat swept through my body like a wildfire making me whimper in need. I crouched low as the large were cat mounted me, roaring his approval at my submission, he teeth sinking into my back of my neck to prevent me from moving. His body blanketing mine as he drove possessively into my heated core, a kaleidoscope of sensation clouded my mind making me gasp in shock. This mating was different that just sex to sedate my needs when I'm on heat, this wasn't just flesh that became joined. This was body and souls coming together beyond mere intimacy, far beyond mere pleasure.

We moved together as one. I was lost in the intense pleasure of it. He roared his released and bit down hard on my neck. I moaned in ecstasy my eyes slowly started to close as the energy was poured out of me. I tried to not succumb to the darkness that threaten to make me fall sleep. I barley felt him pull out but suddenly his was nuzzling my neck, nipping, licking me gently. I purred and rubbed my head underneath his soft mane. I yawned loudly and settle myself down on the ground, the last thing I remember is my mate curled himself, protectively around me and then everything went blank.

I woke up feeling more satisfied than I ever had and a grinned appeared on my face and I sighed in relief knowing that it was finally over. I stretched and the familiar pain that is expected after enduring 3 weeks of Constance sex because of the heat season which occurs every 6months, had me groaning in pain. Fucking heat season, You would think I would get used to it after going through it for the past 4 years, but unfortunately my cats a little hussy and managers to get the most biggest male lions to shag her, also doesn't help that the males are built like fucking horses in the dick compartment, Which leaves me unable to walk and my vagina burning after every season.

A groaned from beside me tore me out of my musing and turned my attention to a body lying flat out naked on their stomach. I frowned in confusion, usually the lion left after the they fucked us and moved onto another female on heat. A familiar musky scent filled with peppermint had me gasping.

No it can't be.

The muscular body shifted and turned on his back and my eye widened s at seeing who I fucked. Alejandro. Son of the alpha who rules the outsiders. Enemy's to anyone in the pride land.

Groaning I quickly sat up, trying to silently sneak away. Would of work if he was human and not a werecat with heightened senses.

Alejandro thrust to his feet hid dark eyes searching the area for any danger. His eyes fell upon me and they widened in surprises at seeing me, even more when they landed on my neck. I cocked my head to the side in confusion and touched my neck.

Tears erupted in my eyes when I felt the mark on neck. His mark. The mark that binds us for eternity, forcing me never to take another male, I made a weird chocking sound at the back my throat, oh please god or whoevers up there, not him anyone but him. Mating to an outsider means instant death even if I am the alpha daughter.

"Nala" his rough voice said shiver up my spine, he moved towards me, but I backed away frightened

"Don't" I warned cautiously "stay away from me" my breathing was coming out uneven as I started to move away from him, how could he do this to me? Males are only supposed to mark their mate if they have permission. What Alejandro did is considered rape to werecats, because they are now bonded for life whether the female likes it or not. Back before my father was Alpha and the outsiders ruled the land, Elijah, Alejandro father demanded that the males take more than one mate, marking different females, and forcing them to be there slaves. But then the revolution happened and a war erupted between Elijah followers and people who despised him and eventually Kofu- my father won and took over the pride land banishing Elijah and his people to the outlands. He shouldn't even be here if the pride landers found out he was here and he was Elijah son he would surely die.

His eyes looked pained as he watched me back away from him he took another step towards me, holding his hand for me joined him. I shook my head and tears fell in despair. I couldn't have or be the mate of an outsider it would not only ruin my reputation but also my families and I'm hardly talking to them since they found out I was witch, which is not uncommon for Werecat but for lion species it is, and especially because it's normally males who hole the magic gene and there's only been 1 female, witch werecat recorded at that was 76 years ago.

So I ran. Ignoring Alejandro pleas for me to come back, my heart thumped uncontrollably wanting me to run back into his arms. I ran faster towards my small hut and grabbed all my belongs and dumped them into a suitcase. i quickly changed from my tribal clothes, into a pair of jean shorts and cropped black top that shows my stomach. I grabbed all my language and was about to leave when my mobile rang

"Hello" i answered tiredly and yawned then checked my window to see if Alejandro had followed me

A deep chuckle came from the other end making me smile "Heat season was that bad Huh?" Rio my leopard best friend who attends dark species academy with me

"You have no idea"

"Where are you" He asked

"Still in my pride land can you asked Headmistress Scarlatti to apparate here and come and get me"

"You okay Nals you sound upset" I heard other voices in the back ground asking question 'where is she' ' is she okay' 'is she hurt' I chuckled at my friends protectiveness

"Guys I'm ok just please tell her to hurry"

"That's the problem were not in school. Albus Dumbledore invited the whole 6th year to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry in Scotland for the rest of the year"

I frowned "How long have you been there"

"About 3 months" he answered making me cough in surprise

"How long have I been gone?"

"Nals the real reason I called was because you've been gone 5 months I have been trying to get hold of you for the past 3 weeks" I stood there in shock and if it wasn't for my cat reflexes then I would've dropped the phone. _I've been here 5months. _If I came here a month before heat seasoned started that mean I've been on heat for 4 months straight. Bloody hell I'm surprise I could run.

"Nals…Nals…NALA" Rio shouted down the phone making me come out of my shocked trance

"So… how is it" I questioned cautiously. Knowing the students of the dark species academy will be a tad bit hostile towards the Wizarding School that only humans attended. A Hundred year ago Hogwarts school had allowed other creatures to attend but the ministry of magic got involved and banished all species that where not human from the school and where hunted like animals. 98 years ago Silvia redbird a half veela half faerie built a place where different species that could perform magic would be able to learn safety without the constant fear of the ministry coming after them.

"Not bad actually you know there's a vampire coven and a werewolf pack living here. Fucking hypocrites we not allowed to join but yet they allow bloodsucking vamps" I chuckled at the bitterness in Rio's voice

"I got to go Nala classes are starting. I'll send headmistress Scarlatti to come and get you. Love you" I smiled

"Love you too"


End file.
